The Gift: A Sango and InuYasha Romance
by Forever Sango
Summary: Never thought of it this way? Think Outside the box and click on the title!
1. The Answer

Disclaimer: All characters, names blah blah and other stuff are property of Rumiko Takahashi and not me...so yeah...  
  
Chapter 1: The Answer  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled out watching in horror as Naraku threw her friend's attack back at her. Sango quickly jumped back to her feet holding her side as blood began to seep her through her clothes and onto her hands. The taiji-ya clenched her teeth in pain looking towards her own blade that had struck her.  
The smell of blood triggered the hanyou's nose and he looked up running over to Sango kneeling down beside her looking to Kagome on her other side, looking over the wound. Inu Yasha took hold of Sango's hand moving it away from the wound amber orbs looking over the increasing amount of blood. "You okay?" He asked her. Sango only nodded and smiled her best although she was in pain. "I've seen worse"  
Inu Yasha looked to Sango then to Naraku he gave a sigh and stood up lifting Sango gently onto his back letting her arms drape over his shoulders as he supported her under her knees, Sango quickly protested. "I don't need to be carried!" Inu Yasha only gave a huff and moved her up a bit higher. "Shut up and hold on"  
Kirara had already picked up Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome and was ahead of the hanyou. Inu Yasha looked back as the castle began to disappear from around them, he hurried off.   
Miles later the group had returned to the place that had brought Kagome to that era. Sango's breathing was steady, as she had fallen asleep from the loss of blood. Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I don't have any more bandages.... Can you take care of her?" Inu Yasha nodded and watched as Kagome waved and jumped into the well once again.  
Miroku and Shippou also left to get supplies from the village leaving the taiji-ya and the hanyou alone. Inu Yasha looked up as it began to snow lightly and looked to Sango on his back carrying her off towards a small abandoned shrine for the night.  
Sango woke up only an hour later; she was lying on a small bed of blankets made from animal skins. She looked up and around wincing as she moved, still in pain, Inu Yasha looked to her. "Your awake?" He seemed to be very deep in thought. Sango nodded to him. "I'm feeling better.where are the others?" Inu Yasha got up from his seat. "They went to get some supplies so it's just us.it is snowing too"  
With a little help from Inu Yasha, Sango was now sitting up her back against the wall and a blanket draped over her shoulders for warmth. It was quiet in the temple expect for the hanyou's "feh" every now and then. Finally, Sango was unable to take it she looked over to him. "What is wrong with you? You keep doing that.." Inu Yasha only responded with amber orbs looking her way. "So sorry it bothers you!" He said in a sarcastic way that was all his own.  
Sango sighed and sat back "Its nothing but Thank you." Inu Yasha now had to look her in the eyes, "For what?" he responded to her. Sango looked up to the ceiling of the temple now, "for always protecting me." Something inside of Inu Yasha caused him to blush at her words as he sat forward on all fours. "Don't mind it.. if you weren't here I couldn't fight"  
Sango looked up "Inu Yasha what will you do about Kikyou, and Kagome- Chan?" Inu Yasha's eyes shot open. "W-What do you mean?!" Sango started to get to her feet only to think better of it once she was in pain from the wound. "I mean," she continued. "What will you do about them?" Inu Yasha looked down. Why am I telling her this? She has no connection to my past.no idea what I'm going through.or maybe she does.Inu Yasha thought to himself for a moment, really she had been through all he had and so much more. He spoke. "I don't know.. what do you think?" Sango was startled by his answer she thought before speaking " I understand.but I can't tell you what to do.every time you see Kagome-Chan you think of Kikyo. Inu Yasha looked up. "Yeah.maybe the answer.has been in front of me this whole time. 


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream- Sango was confused by the hanyou's words, what did he mean by that? She looked up when InuYasha spoke, "Do you want to take a walk?" Sango was now even more confused. "InuYasha its cold and I cant get up!" He was already to his feet and walking over to her. He took off his robe and dropped it in her lap. "You wont be cold with that and I'll carry you, I just need some time to think and Kagome would be upset if I left you here alone." Sango didn't protest she slipped the robe on and with his help stood to her feet. He helped her onto his back. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck for support.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" she asked. The hanyou shook his head. "Im a lot stronger than you are." With that he left into the snow. Later on Sango was desperate to find something to talk about, the silence that surrounded them was too much for her to take. "The snow is beautiful" InuYasha looked back to her watching the snow fall onto her blackish brown hair. He slightly blushed without even noticing it, the taijiya on the other hand noticed it she smiled pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "You aren't getting sick are you?" InuYasha shook his head and looked down. "Sango." The taijiya removed her hand and looked to him. "What is it??" She asked. InuYasha replied very low "Your Warm." Sango blushed and looked down. "Y-you are too" They were both silent for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha then looked up noticing the clouds breaking and the snow letting up, the full moon above them.  
The crisp wind beat against their bodies now they both looked up at the moon and stars and smiled. This moment, InuYasha spent with Sango could have been compared to the one of the final times he was with Kikyo. He felt safe and even happy to be near her. Maybe he would no longer have to feel like the girl he loved and the girl he once loved were one in the same anymore. He looked to Sango. "Do you want to go back?" Sango nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back alone but together. 


	3. The Heart

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's my first story. Be gentle guys.  
  
Chapter 3: The Heart  
  
The next morning InuYasha woke up he looked around the room where they had been staying. The atmosphere was warm despite the cold outside. His eyes fell upon Sango's sleeping form. He couldn't help but smile.  
Rising to his feet he approached her, it seemed only the sound of his footprints was enough to wake her she rolled over off of her side to look up to him. "Oh.... morning" InuYasha plopped back down on the ground beside her. "You feel better?" Sango sat up rubbing her head. "Mhm, hey InuYasha..." The hanyou looked to her. "What is it?" he said. Sango smiled to him before leaning forward in a daring move they were close, close enough to touch she only whispered in his ear. "Thank you" InuYasha blushed a soft red, as he looked to her wide-eyed "Your welcome it's not like it was a big deal or something" The tense moment had ended. He stood up. "The others aren't back yet, but Kagome left us some of those noodle things." Sango who was now able to stand on her own two feet smiled and walked over to him. "That's good we wont starve." Later on, after breakfast it fell quiet again. InuYasha looked over towards Sango and she looked towards him. "What is it?" she asked him. He shook his head and looked back down to the ground. It was another quiet moment before Sango spoke up. "You've done so much for me InuYasha..." He looked to her. "Like what?" Sango looked towards the wooden floor. "Well after Kohaku was taken from me... and I even took your sword I betrayed you, yet you accepted me as an equal, as a friend." InuYasha nodded. "You can help us defeat Naraku, you deserve it as much as any of us do." Sango was quiet for a minute. "I've got something to tell you...I....I don't love Miroku." InuYasha looked at her. "I wasn't expecting that...although I can see why...his touching girls asses doesn't help you much does it?" She looked up to him almost with a glare before relaxing. "No...I thought I loved him but I don't...InuYasha.... I love you" InuYasha was stunned he moved closer to her. "What did you say?" Sango looked up to him tears threatening to spill over. "I said I love you!" InuYasha still taken back looked to her before muttering just barley audible "I love you to". Sango looked to him, now she was crying she leaned forward and hugged him crying on his shoulder. InuYasha smiled and hugged her in return. 


	4. The Mind

Authors Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews, and to those of you who don't think this couple works I am not trying to change your mind just give another prospective. The following song is the inspiration for this story. Thanks Moving on Chapter 4.  
  
The Gift (Jim Breckman) Winter snow is falling down  
  
Children laughing all around  
  
Lights are turning on  
  
like a fairy tale come true. Sitting by the fire we made  
  
You're the answer when I prayed  
  
I would find someone  
  
and baby I found you. All I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more every day  
  
You saved my heart  
  
from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
and I'm thankful every day  
  
for the gift. Watching as you softly sleep  
  
What I'd give if I could keep  
  
Just this moment  
  
if only time stood still. But the colors fade away  
  
And the years will make us grey  
  
But baby in my eyes  
  
You'll still be beautiful. All I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more every day  
  
You saved my heart  
  
from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
And I'm thankful every day  
  
for the gift.

All I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more every day  
  
You saved my heart  
  
from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
I can't find the words to say  
  
That I'm thankful every day  
  
for the gift.  
  
Days had passed, Sango lay out on the grass on her stomach her head resting in her arms her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. She was thinking. _"How had this come to be? She was in love with InuYasha, InuYasha was in love with her, and it all seemed so right."_ She sighed and opened her eyes and stood up and looked up seeing InuYasha not to far from her, she stepped over towards him silently.  
"Hey" InuYasha looked up to her and responded with a smile, it seemed so true and pure, a smile he hadn't shown in a long time. "Hey" Sango sat down beside him. "Are you happy?" She asked him. For a moment, he looked confused by the question. "I am...why do you ask?" Sango shook her head, "No reason I just wondered what makes you happy all of a sudden." InuYasha didn't have a problem responding, "I'm happy because of me and because of you and the way things are...are you happy?" Sango smiled too. "Happier than I've been in a long...long time." She leaned over and put her head against his shoulder. InuYasha smiled. _"Kagome and Kikyou are not the same...yet they do have a connection, every time I'm with Kagome Id think about Kikyou, I cant live my life like that. Kikyou is gone...I can accept it just never forget it."_ He looked down to Sango. _"There are more important things to think about."_ Sango was in the same frame of mind. "_I was in love with Miroku, for a time, but now...I don't want to cause him pain because of my misfortune. InuYasha and I have both lost something dear to us besides...this has never felt so right before."_


End file.
